


Itch

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dirty bastards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad has something that Chester doesn't want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

Brad won’t stop scratching his head. Despite Chester’s relentless pleading he won’t cut his hair. Or his beard. And now he won’t stop scratching. What he had really been looking for was a blow job, but instead he gets showered with Brad’s dandruff.

“Could you please pack that shit in?” Chester snaps, coiling away from him in disgust.

Brad stops scratching briefly to frown, “What?”

“Scratching your head, asshole.”

“Why don’t you get out of my bunk if your have a problem?”

“Why don’t you get some anti-dandruff shampoo?!”

Brad brings his hand back up to his scalp, resuming his scratching. “I have,” he says, “it doesn’t work.”

Chester rolls his eyes and pushes Brad out of the bunk, following him. “Get in the light. You might have psoriasis or something.” He pulls Brad’s head down gently and runs his hands through his hair, separating it to study his scalp.

Brad is practically purring at the sensation, his eyes falling closed in pleasure. But then Chester screams and jumps away from him, shaking his hands and cringing, revolted.

“What?! What the fuck?”

“Oh my God! Oh…my God!”

“What? Chester what the hell?”

“You have head lice!” Chester hisses, gagging. “Oh God I nearly touched one. Oh God I probably have them!”

This is at seven in the morning. And nobody appreciates being woken up. They peer out of their bunks, confused, Mike going “You have head lice?”

“Brad has head lice.” Chester snaps.

“I do not!” Brad blushes bright red. This is the worst. The worst feeling in the world. He feels like he is six again, when the lice went round his class at school and all the girls started to cry and had to have their heads checked. Most of the boys had hair so short it didn’t matter, but Brad had his hair long and had to be called to the nurse’s room with all the girls.

Mortified doesn’t even begin to cover it.

After that Chester won’t sleep with him. He does help him massage the head lice shampoo into his scalp, washing his hands thoroughly afterwards and not looking at Brad directly. Trouble is, though, he’s horny, and has to ask, “Are crabs and head lice the same thing?”

Brad stares at him blankly and walks away, scratching his head.


End file.
